Wyatt Summers
Wyatt Summers (b. October 6, 2013) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a founding member of the Young X-Men. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2024 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a very talented and powerful young wizard, in spite of his age, and is particularly talented at ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Patamon, and a bearer of the Crest of Hope. Wyatt married fellow teammate Lily Moonstar in ?, and together they have three children: Ezra, Mia and Kat. Wyatt is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family and the Larkin family. 'History' Early Years Wyatt Nathaniel Christopher Summers was born on October 6, 2013 in San Francisco, California and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the oldest son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is of English, French, Russian and Japanese heritage. Wyatt is the older brother of Chris, Alex and Brandon. He is the older maternal half-brother of Dorian, Enzo and Oliver. He also has a younger adoptive brother, Jace. Konohagakure In the spring of 2019, Wyatt, along with Jesse, were sent to Konohagakure to begin their training at the Ninja Academy. Hogwarts In the summer of 2024, Wyatt received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his mother, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2020, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Wyatt is made of ivy wood and has a unicorn hair core; it is 12", and is ?. Wyatt was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Wyatt enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were ?, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was ?. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Marriage & Children Marriage In 2040, Wyatt and his brothers are in the Underworld, discussing how to vanquish The Source of all Evil, who has recently come back to kill the Halliwell sisters, as well as the brothers. They explain to Magnus how he was defeated by the Charmed Ones the last time; however, clearly it wasn't enough to kill him once and for all. They suddenly hear violent thumps on the walls around them and find out that The Source is trying to break through base's protective shield that wards off evil by firing multiple fireballs, however, it fails. Chris and Enzo both start to write an altered version of the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell, while the others attempt to reinforce the protective shields with even more magic to keep the Source at bay for a while longer. The Source's attacks are now breaking through the protective shields causing the caves to rumble and fires ignite. The Source breaks into the base and Chris puts up his forcefield to protect everyone from any flying debris. Brandon uses his molecular acceleration to melt the roof of the cave that drops a boulder on the Source, temporarily distracting him from them all spreading out. A long drawn-out battle ensues between the two parties, and both sides take heavy damage. Knowing that the brothers would not be able to vanquish the Source without his help, Magnus managed to temporarily incapacitate the ruler of the Underworld, long enough for Dorian to start placing crystals around the pair. Enzo, also still in the crystal circle, quickly figured out what Magnus was planning, and realised that the vanquish would take Magnus as well. The two share a last kiss, and Enzo places the last crystal in the circle, activating the cage. As he collapses into Chris and Brandon's arms, Chris starts the vanquishing spell they wrote. Enzo continues through Magnus still saying he loves him and always will. Enzo helps finish the spell, crying through most of it, and Magnus and the Source are vanquished. Enzo breaks down in the middle of the battlefield. The next day, Enzo is lying in his room at the manor, crying over Magnus. His brothers come up to comfort him. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Wyatt Summers is an Omega-Level Cheyarafim mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is black and white, and whenever he uses his powers a black and white Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Wyatt possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Wyatt is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around his as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. Telepathic Manipulation: He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' He can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' He can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Molecular Dispersion: The power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. It is very similar to Molecular Combustion and may be a more advanced or developed form of it. At one time, future Wyatt comes to the present and is shown using this power. He releases a large amount of energy from his hands and vanquishes all of the three demons in the room by scattering their molecules, leaving a small cloud of vapor which rapidly dissipates. Nihilikinesis: Wyatt has the ability to remove items from existence. Wyatt may simply make things disappear, and also prevent energy from ever being conceived. If putting too much energy into this power, Wyatt can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation he can alter reverse or negative energy causing them almost infinite abilities. Nihilikinesis is one of the most dangerous and powerful superpowers in the universe. Wyatt can create ethereal blades, similar to Xemnas, which are blades of negative energy. Gravitikinesis: Wyatt can manipulate gravitons, the (theoretical) particles that cause gravity. He can change the weight of objects, fly, or form a force field. Wyatt can negate the force of gravity on himself and on other living beings and objects through anti-gravitons. When Wyatt uses his powers small blue circular marks often appear around his forearms and lower legs and sometimes on part of whatever object he is touching and using his power on. More recently, a blue distortion field surrounds any person or object affected by his powers. The limits of the amount of mass on which Wyatt can successfully use his power are not yet known. He can control the extent to which he reduces the pull of gravity enough so that he can hover above the Earth's surface at the height he desires, and not simply keep on going upward into outer space. Apparently Wyatt can also increase the pull of gravity on himself through generating gravitons. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Wyatt may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Wyatt's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Wyatt is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Wyatt can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Wyatt does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Wyatt dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Whitelighter Powers:'' As a whitelighter hybrid, Wyatt possesses the power of Orbing; the version of magical teleportation that whitelighters use. Even as a developing fetus, Wyatt also demonstrated the rare power of Healing, being able to inwardly heal his mother's injuries. After birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a supposedly-deadly coma, but his family did not ask him to heal on many occasions as they did not want to traumatize him. Wyatt assumedly will display other whitelighter powers as he grows older. *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Wyatt possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Wyatt possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja Artistry: One of Wyatt's most notable talents is his skill as an artist. Wyatt's drawing ability is also the source of his jutsu, known as Super Beasts Imitation Picture. To be able to execute his Super Beasts Imitation Picture technique, Wyatt carries around a specialized custom scroll to draw on; the scroll's roller has compartments for Wyatt's ink brush and to hold a supply of ink. By infusing his chakra into the ink beforehand and drawing objects with a brush on his scroll (something he can do very quickly), Wyatt is able to bring his creations to life by animating the ink directly off the page. These creations grow to life-size once they have been brought to life--similar to Deidara's Exploding Clay constructs. Wyatt typically creates giant birds for long range transport, and giant wildcats for attack, or objects like umbrellas for everyday use. He can also make copies of himself for reconnaissance. For discreet communiqués when he is undercover, Wyatt is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed. Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Wyatt’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Wyatt is also very experienced with earth-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest earth jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). '''Chakra Control: Early in his training, Wyatt discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training:'''Wyatt's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Wyatt had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Wyatt had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. '''Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Wyatt possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan:'''During an unknown point in his training, Wyatt awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of three thick ellipses. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Wyatt harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Wyatt´s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Powers as a Wizard '''Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Wyatt was usually one of the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. Nonverbal Magic: Wyatt became highly skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being the first along with Jesse to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Patronus Charm: Wyatt learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It took the form of a large skylark. Skilled Duellist: Wyatt demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Wyatt is also able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is defensive, creative and unpredictable; mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Wyatt was one of the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. His instructor praised his talent greatly. Expert Flying Skill: He showed immediate command of a broomstick, which made him a naturally good Keeper in Quidditch. In 2022, at age 13, he became a Keeper on the Gryffindor team. Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Wyatt is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Wyatt is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Master: Wyatt has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, his prowess allows him to create their own spells or modify existing ones to suit his own purposes. Immense Spiritual Power: Wyatt possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is saffron-coloured. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Wyatt Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Wyatt possesses a mastery of human and mutant biology, chemistry and electronics. As he is from another timeline (even though it is the real future timeline) he is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Wyatt is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Wyatt has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Crystal Summers and the grandson of Cyclops he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Wyatt has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, with several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Crystal Summers, Wyatt is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Wyatt is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Wyatt is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 800lbs-25tons: Wyatt possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 20 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Wyatt is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Wyatt9.jpg Wyatt4.jpg Wyatt2.jpg Wyatt_Chris5.jpg|Wyatt with his brother Chris; common looks for both. Wyatt3.jpg Wyatt.jpg|Baby Wyatt. Wyatt8.jpg|Wyatt; 2 years old. Wyatt7.jpg|Wyatt and his favourite teddy, Wuvey. Libra_Symbol.JPG|Wyatt's Libra tattoo. Wyatt Sharingan.JPG|Wyatt's Mangekyō Sharingan. Wyatt bears a resemblance to both of his parents, though many comment that he looks more like Zac. He has, like his parents and brothers, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. Wyatt is also very tall, and is exceptionally fit. *'Hair:' His dark blonde hair is short and wavy. As a child, Wyatt's hair was longer and straight. He does not usually have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' Wyatt is usually seen with very simple clothing. He mostly wears some sort of long-sleeved shirt with plain pants. His clothes are generally (either) in earthy and warm colours or white. *'Tattoos:' He has two known tattoos; the Crest of Hope on his right wrist and the Libra sign on his left wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Wyatt is the oldest child of seven, making him very protective, responsible and good leader. His personality is similar to Zac's, as proved by the fact that they share the same Digi-Crest, the Crest of Hope, something that mostly happens when parent and child share the same personality and traits. 'Equipment' Digivice: Wyatt carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Patamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Wyatt carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Hope around his neck. This allows his Patamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Wyatt purchased a 12" ivy wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2024. Ethereal Blades: 'Transportations' 'Links' *Wyatt Summers/Trivia *Quotations by or about Wyatt Summers *Wyatt Summers/Relationships *Wyatt Summers/Gallery Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Cheyarafim Category:Assassin Order members Category:Wizards Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Nihilikinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Gravitikinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Guthrie family Category:Cheyarafims Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2009 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Gryffindors Category:Orbing Category:House of Cyclops Category:Larkin family Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Hope Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:20th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Yin Release users